


Not my lie

by Dzizechca



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzizechca/pseuds/Dzizechca
Summary: Catra didn't open the portalHordak and Entrapta need each other so badly(Ai DoNt SpIk InGlIcH 🌚)a lot of lies will be revealedwill it lead to happiness or cry?it's a lie so huge and wildThis. is. nobody's lie
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Not my lie

"hahah. you really thought she was on your side?"

He trusted her so much. for the first time he trusted someone.

"Oh, you know you can't trust anyone, especially princesses! They just use you..."

"Entrapta just used you"

These words played a terrible song in Hordak's head, as if they were part of his consciousness, part of his defective body and they will be repeated again

And again

And again

It's been so long since she first came to his lab. He should have been angry. she came to his room, did not pay attention to his threats and wasn't afraid of him, but he could not obey his own orders.

Hordak felt comfort next to her: when she spoke to him, when she looked at him.  
After years of coldness, hate and a lot of pain, he... felt happy. For the first time.

The way her hair curled in purple waves around whatever object she stood next to when she worked. how unusual her voice was, sometimes soothing and insanely gentle, sometimes loud and very energetic. the eyes of the princess were filled with bright emotions, eternal positive, and sometimes it even seemed to him that stars were there, stars which he lacked so much.

“Everyone feels happy around her, doesn't it? do they feel admiration when they see her craving for knowledge, her special intoxicating smell?" - thought Hordak.

Over time alien realized that not all persons understand his thoughts about Entrapta. He was so surprised when he found out how many of them were avoiding this beautiful princess of Dril. clone dreamed of tearing them to small pieces))) Hordak didn't know why he felt so good and calm when he heard this beautiful laugh. More precisely, he guessed, but was afraid to admit it. Frankly speaking, he even felt sorry for the people who had lost the opportunity to know Enrapta.  
He did not trust her right away, but even his very trust was covered with a thick layer of ice and cold, but over time, this ice began to melt. 

" I like being friends with you ... too"

\- once in the laboratory, Entrapta told him this phrase.  
They were friends  
and for some reason he did not doubt it, because somewhere deep inside he considered her the closest and dearest.  
Hordak was a clone, he was the general of Hord Prime - the greatest creature in the universe. He was merciless to his enemies and subordinates. No one’s lives were important to Hordak, the suffering of others was not interesting to him (at least he tried to get others to believe it), he just didn’t care. He was considered the greatest threat to the planet, from the mere mention of his name, any creature ran a chill along the spine, be it a queen or an ordinary inhabitant. He was the fear of the entire planet, and not one etherian, not one living or even a dead soul could not even imagine him smiling. But he smiled. quite a lot actually. But that only happened when Entrapta was around.  
He trusted and worried about one of his enemies. he really hoped she was happy. even if he was not destined to become a part of her life.

But for her it was just a game.

“- Your imperfections are wonderful.  
beautiful.  
You are beautiful"

-She said.  
those words meant much more than the galaxy could ever become to him, but to Entrapta it was nothing, just as he was nothing to her.

"—Probably all the princesses are already listening to stories about his defects and weaknesses. probably she is already laughing at how stupid he was."

Probably he shouldn't have thought that he was worthy of someone's love.

especially her love

But now he will be on the right track. now he will no longer have such indifference as before, now it will be anger and a desire for revenge, and he will still prove to Entrapta and all the princesses that he worth something. He will not open the portal, not now, it would be too easy. he will achieve more, he will squeeze all the joy out of this planet to the last drop, and when these princesses are in the hopes that it cannot be worse their hopes for a peaceful life will end when he opens the portal.  
(for some reason, these thoughts did not bring him happiness. Did he really wanted to hurt others or just prove something to his brother?)

Perfect plan for revenge. But now is not the time. At the moment he needs to get rid of unexpected guests and be alone for a while... After all before only when this sweet genius appeared in his worthless life he began to live. but that was a lie.

His life was a lie...

he fell into her trap


End file.
